Mistletoe
by Melby7777
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Akatsuki members, and Kisame thinks it's time to tell Itachi how he feels. Before the shark is able to however, the two are cornered by the stack of presents Tobi dropped under the mistletoe. First time writing KisaIta


**Mistletoe  
author: **Melby7777  
**Summary: **It's Christmas time for the Akatsuki members, and Kisame thinks it's time to tell Itachi how he feels. Before the shark is able to however, the two are cornered by the stack of presents Tobi dropped under the mistletoe.  
**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki s owned by Masashi Kishimoto  
**Note:** This was a birthday present for my friend, Attila-the-honeypie over on deviantArt.

* * *

Christmas was just around the corner—or at least that was what Konan said. Pein didn't think it was possible for Christmas to be "right around the corner" when it was June; but he didn't question her.

So, despite Christmas being about six months away, Pein had the entire organization getting ready for the holiday to come. Although, the meeting didn't turn out alright when the other members started to complain…

Deidara demanded to know what was in it for him if he went out and bought the others presents already, completely disregarding the fact he'd already started on his gift for Sasori. Sasori backed up his blonde, the same fact being disregarded as well.

Hidan complained about having to celebrate a holiday Jashin loathed, Kakuzu agreeing with him—although he was more on his side due to spending money.

Zetsu and Tobi both seemed to not mind the early celebration however; the masked nin was completely giddy at the idea, and Zetsu claimed to now have an excuse to receive "food" from everyone.

Then there was Itachi and Kisame, the only members who were still single. No one knew what the weasel thought of the whole thing, his face being completely expressionless, but Kisame seemed to like the idea.

In the back of the shark's mind, he was actually thinking it was a great idea—not because it was six months before the actual holiday, but because it gave him the chance to tell Itachi his feelings. Okay, so Kisame could just tell the Uchiha how he felt any day; but Kisame wanted it to be special. He may be a criminal, but that didn't mean he had to be heartless to every one.

It was decided that Christmas would be celebrated in a week at the Akatsuki base, and Kisame was just as giddy as Tobi—for different reasons…

* * *

Itachi stood in the middle of the main room, his Sharingan eyes scanning the decorated room. It only took two days for Kakuzu to order Hidan into decorating the room with bells, candles, stockings over the fire place, wreaths, and angels. Fake snow sat atop the mantle, figurines of the angles frozen in dance. The wreaths hung above the mantle and the two open doorways of the room, each with various bells and small ornaments hanging from them. Garland hung around the room's ceiling, draping down to hang in slight loops. A tree that Zetsu had brought in the other day sat in the corner of the room, decorated by the artists with lights, ornaments, tinsel, and garland, a beautiful angle sat at the very top of the tree.

The Uchiha silently considered burning everything down; why in the world were they celebrating Christmas so early? Why did Kisame agree to such an idea? And why didn't he see any mistletoe with holly? There was always mistletoe and holly on Christmas!

Grumbling, Itachi walked over to the box of Christmas stuff that Kakuzu and Hidan never bothered to take care of. He shuffled through the box, muttering to himself about how stupid this early celebration was.

Finding the mistletoe, the weasel nodded a little to himself and looked around. Where should he hang it…? The door ways seemed like a dumb thing—Hidan and Kakuzu or Deidara and Sasori might start making out in the doorway—even thought that was the "normal" place to hang mistletoe. Scanning the ceiling for something to hang it off of, the Uchiha gave a small smirk; a hook hung just above his head, completely convenient for him. He glanced around for a second for something to stand upon to hang it, deciding that the box of stuff would work. He pulled it over slightly, stepping up and reaching up to hang the mistletoe up.

At that moment, Kisame just so happened to walk in, Itachi catching his attention. The shark stared up at his teammate, confused as to why the shorter man was trying to hang something on the hook. Without the Uchiha's notice, Kisame walked over and stared up at his emotionless companion, still confused as to what he was doing.

Just as he was about to voice his question, Tobi came stumbling into the room, his arms full of presents. Seriously, he held what looked like a million presents, which blocked his view of the two Akatsuki members. Suddenly, Tobi tripped on a strangely placed ornament, causing the millions of presents to fall towards the shark and weasel. By this time, Itachi had taken notice of the other two—finally having hung the mistletoe—but didn't have time to get out of the falling presents way. Kisame noticed this, looking back at the Uchiha and leaping up, tackling into him and shoving them both out of the way.

The presents crashed to the floor in a huge pile, Tobi's voice screaming in surprise. "Itachi-san, Kisame-san…! Are you two alright?" Tobi called from the other side of the present pile. The aforementioned duo looked at the pile of presents, looking around for a place to escape. Finding that the presents barricaded them into the corner, they sighed and stood.

"We're fine, Tobi…!" Kisame called back, Itachi dusting himself off. "But there's no way out of here without stepping on or destroying your gifts!"

Tobi gasped from the other side of the pile, looking around frantically. "But Tobi worked so hard to get all of those! Please oh please don't destroy them!"

Kisame sighed and looked to his partner. Itachi glanced up at the blue toned man and shrugged. The shark nodded and looked back to the presents, calling out, "We'll wait for you to move them, then!"

An okay sounded from the side in Tobi's cheery voice, and the sound of presents being moved and placed elsewhere reached them, and Itachi sighed. Sitting down, the Uchiha slumped and rested his head on his hand. "Great…"

Kisame looked down at him, a frown on his face. What to do now…? He had no idea how long it would take for Tobi to move all the presents, and Itachi wasn't exactly as patient as he let on. Sighing, Kisame took a seat next to Itachi on the box he'd previously been standing on, and threw back his head to stare at the ceiling.

That's when he saw it.

Mistletoe hung down over their heads, the holly shining bright red in the light. His eyes widened and he quickly looked over at Itachi. The weasel didn't seem to notice where they sat, even though it was obvious to the shark now what Itachi was trying to hang up.

For a minute, Kisame kept looking back and forth between the man he'd been thinking non-stop about and the one thing that could make confessing so much more special than just saying it.

Of course, the rapid movement of his blue head made Itachi notice. The weasel sighed after Kisame looked back up the tenth time, making the shark look back at him. "Why do you keep looking—" The Uchiha's words were cut short once he looked up as well, and his crimson eyes widened. Kisame bit his bottom lip, wondering what Itachi could be thinking.

The Uchiha looked over at Kisame slowly, his face expressionless. Though Kisame could see it; emotion struck the red irises, and Kisame knew exactly what Itachi was thinking.

Kisame leaned toward Itachi, the weasel mimicking a moment later. They inched closer to each other slowly, their eyes slowly shutting as they neared one another.

Their lips brushed for a second, a spark shooting through them both before they closed the distance completely, Kisame's blue hand reaching up to hold Itachi's face.

"Kisame-san, Itachi-san—Tobi cleared a way through the pile!" Tobi's voice called from the left of them, causing the duo to pull apart quickly. They stared over at Tobi, shocked at how quickly he moved the presents.

An archway was formed over the masked nin by the presents where Tobi had moved them; behind him, presents were neatly stacked behind and around the tree, seeming less than what had originally been there.

Kisame and Itachi stood up from their seat on the box and moved to leave through the archway of presents, looking at Tobi with confusion.

"Uh… thanks Tobi…" Kisame muttered to the giddy man, following Itachi out of the room.

Once in the hallway, Itachi spun around to stare at Kisame. At first he didn't say anything, his face completely void of emotion. Kisame bit his lip, unsure of what to say.

"Look… Itachi, what happened back there—"

"I think I love you, Kisame…" Itachi said, cutting him off completely. Kisame's eyes widened a bit by this, the corners of his lips slowly turning up.

He nodded a little, chuckling at the weasel's words. "I love you too, Itachi; I was meaning to tell you…"

Itachi's lips slowly curved into a small smile as well. He took a step towards the shark, standing up on his tip toes to kiss him again. Kisame leaned over to kiss him back, the smile still in place. Itachi broke away for a second, his Sharingan eyes shining with happiness. "I know…"


End file.
